Beverage preparation machines are well known in the food science and consumer goods area. Such machines allow a consumer to prepare at home a given type of beverage, for instance a coffee-based beverage, e.g. an espresso or a brew-like coffee cup.
Today, most beverage preparation machines for in-home beverage preparation comprise a system made of a machine which can accommodate portioned ingredients for the preparation of the beverage. Such portions can be soft pods or pads, or sachets, but more and more systems use semi-rigid or rigid portions such as rigid pods or capsules. In the following, it will be considered that the beverage machine of the invention is a beverage preparation machine working with a rigid or semi-rigid capsule.
The machine comprises a receptacle for accommodating said capsule and a fluid injection system for injecting a fluid, preferably water, under pressure into said capsule. Water injected under pressure in the capsule, for the preparation of a coffee beverage according to the present invention, is preferably hot, that is to say at a temperature above 70° C. However, in some particular instances, it might also be at ambient temperature. The pressure inside the capsule chamber during extraction and/or dissolution of the capsule contents is typically about 1 to about 8 bar for dissolution products and about 2 to about 12 bar for extraction of roast and ground coffee. Such a preparation process differs a lot from the so-called “brewing” process of beverage preparation—particularly for tea and coffee, in that brewing involves a long time of infusion of the ingredient by a fluid (e.g. hot water), whereas the beverage preparation process allows a consumer to prepare a beverage, for instance coffee, within a few seconds.
The principle of extracting and/or dissolving the contents of a closed capsule under pressure is known and consists typically of confining the capsule in a receptacle of a machine, injecting a quantity of pressurized water into the capsule, generally after piercing a face of the capsule with a piercing injection element such as a fluid injection needle mounted on the machine, so as to create a pressurized environment inside the capsule either to extract the substance or dissolve it, and then release the extracted substance or the dissolved substance through the capsule. Capsules allowing the application of this principle have already been described for example in applicant's European patent no EP 1 472 156 B1, and in EP 1 784 344 B1.
Machines allowing the application of this principle have already been described for example in patents CH 605 293 and EP 242 556. According to these documents, the machine comprises a receptacle for the capsule and a perforation and injection element made in the form of a hollow needle comprising in its distal region one or more liquid injection orifices. The needle has a dual function in that it opens the top portion of the capsule on the one hand, and that it forms the water inlet channel into the capsule on the other hand.
The machine further comprises a fluid tank—in most cases this fluid is water—for storing the fluid that is used to dissolve and/or infuse and/or extract under pressure the ingredient(s) contained in the capsule. The machine comprises a heating element such as a boiler or a heat exchanger, which is able to warm up the water used therein to working temperatures (classically temperatures up to 80-90° C.). Finally, the machine comprises a pump element for circulating the water from the tank to the capsule, optionally though the heating element. The way the water circulates within the machine is e.g. selected via a selecting valve means, such as for instance a peristaltic valve of the type described in applicant's European patent application EP 2162653 A1.
When the beverage to be prepared is coffee, one interesting way to prepare the coffee is to provide the consumer with a capsule containing roast and ground coffee powder, which is to be extracted with hot water injected therein.
Capsules have been developed for such an application, which are described and claimed in applicant's European patent EP 1 784 344 B1, or in European patent application EP 2 062 831.
In short, such capsules comprise typically:                a hollow body and an injection wall which is impermeable to liquids and to air and which is attached to the body and adapted to be punctured by e.g. an injection needle of the machine,        a chamber containing a bed of roast and ground coffee to be extracted,        an aluminum membrane disposed at the bottom end of the capsule, closing the capsule, for retaining the internal pressure in the chamber, the membrane being associated with piercing means for piercing dispensing holes in the aluminum membrane when the internal pressure inside the chamber reaches a certain pre-determined value,        optionally, means configured to break the jet of fluid so as to reduce the speed of the jet of fluid injected into the capsule and distribute the fluid across the bed of substance at a reduced speed.        
Capsules of the prior art feature an injection wall or membrane (referred to as top membrane) which is to be pierced by a fluid injection element (e.g. needle) of a beverage preparation machine being part of a fluid system. When fluid is injected in the capsule compartment, a pressure is built up, which serves as an extraction means for extracting and/or dissolving ingredients contained inside the capsule, as described above. Such ingredients can be for instance a bed of roast and ground coffee “RG” as shown in FIG. 1.
In prior art capsules, when the injection needle is removed from the capsule injection wall, after the beverage has been prepared and dispensed, the capsule top membrane is pierced and a hole “H” remains as illustrated in FIG. 1. However, the internal extraction fluid pressure “P” remains at least partly in the capsule compartment.
The consumer can stop the extraction at any given time and open the machine head, which will create a hole “H” on top membrane while the capsule is still inside the machine. This results in product coming out of top hole (this phenomenon is referred to as “backflow”) and causing machine cleanliness issue. Our tests showed that even 0.05 bar is enough to create product back-flow from the top hole on the capsule, due to capsule being full with water or dilute product depending on when the consumer stops the machine.
In some exceptional cases, the backflow is very important due to a very high residual internal pressure within the capsule so that a jet of liquid splashes out of the capsule, which is named “whale effect”. Such a “whale effect” is represented as jet “J” in FIG. 1. Although such a phenomenon occurs randomly and infrequently, it is undesirable because hot liquid splashing out is messy. Moreover, in case the liquid is water mixed with an ingredient, such a leakage of liquid from the capsule top membrane is also undesirable for a cleanliness point of view, which forces the consumer to spend time cleaning the machine and its surroundings after usage.
A solution was developed in current machines to prevent early opening of the machine brewing head, particularly until the capsule internal fluid pressure is sufficiently low. This solution is a five second light blinking on the machine to show consumer not to open the machine head until the blinking stops. However, this solution does not work during extraction of recipes for which more than 5 seconds is necessary to release the pressure inside the capsule after the fluid injection has been stopped inside the capsule.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a beverage preparation system and capsule that prevents the so-called “backflow” or “whale effect” phenomenon described above, whatever the beverage preparation conditions or ingredient properties.